The Deepest Moment
by E11
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a sick child together, what will they do?
1. The Life

A/N: This is my first time writing for Harry Potter fanfics. So, go easy on me.

Summary : Harry and Hermione are 25 years old and live in a posh apartment in London. All well's in their lives but Harry and Hermione have a sick (cancer)  child together. Ron is married to Lavender , they constantly try to help . Well ,that's all.

Disclaimer : The characters belong to JK Rowling but the plot belongs to me.

Caution : Very sad and depressing.

            Harry laid awake on his bed, thinking about his life. How he fell in love with Hermione during his 6th year, how happy he was when she got pregnant but why does this child have to be deprived, why this child?. Hermione was sleeping in his arms, he could feel her warm breathe stroking his cheeks gently. He gently laid her down on the other side of the bed and kissed her forehead , bringing himself off the bed. Harry walked to his child's bedroom, seeing her sleeping peacefully, jabbed his heart. He walked towards her bed, slowly sat on it and whispered softly into her ear "Annabelle? ". Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at her father and said in her sweet voice " Daddy, are you mad at me?" , Harry softly chuckled and said "Whatever for , honey?" "For having cancer" she stuttered. Harry was surprised at the child's thoughts , how could she ever think like that. " This wasn't your fault, neither was it mommy's or daddy's" , a single tear dropped down Annabelle's cheek, Harry wiped it away. "Daddy , how come god made me like this?" she asked " Your special" he said with a smile, " We're going  to the zoo tomorrow so you better get some sleep" a female voice said, Harry looked at the back of him, it was Hermione. Harry tucked Annabelle in her blanket and gave her a soft kiss on the cheeks. 

            Together, Harry and Hermione walked out of Annabelle's bedroom. Suddenly, they heard the doorbell, Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "I'll go get our wands" , Harry nodded and Hermione rushed to their bedroom. Harry grabbed his quidditch broom and held it like a baseball bat. Harry headed downstairs and opened the door, he was about to hit them when a male voice spoke up " Hey, Harry, not happy to see your bud?" , " Ron?" Harry said with a smile . "In the flesh"he replied " I thought you were in Japan for that auror mission"  " Well, we came back early" Lavender spoke up while handing Harry her coat. " Harry , are you okay?. I have the wands" Hermione shouted from upstairs "It's okay , hon. It's only Ron and Lav" . Hermione stopped in her footsteps and thought out loud " What are they doing here?", " Herm, you make us feel almost unwelcome" Ron shouted jokingly.

            Hermione continued in her footsteps and reached downstairs she smiled at the couple and pulled Ron into a hug while whispering into his ear loud enough so that the other's could hear " almost?" . The three young adults laughed and Harry spoke up " I'll go make some hot cocoa. Go to the living room and have a chat". Hermione headed to the living room while Ron and Lavender followed. Ron and Lavender found their usual seat on a couch and Hermione sat on a chair. Ron spoke up softly  in a concerned tone " How's Annabelle?" , Hermione kept her voice low " We visited the doctors last week and found out that her life-span is at max , 10 years" "How's Harry taking it?" Lavender questioned "Not well, his not even letting me bringing up this subject" Hermione said holding back her tears. Ron and Lavender just shook their heads, just then Harry walked in.

            He laid a tray on a coffee table and sat on a chair next to Hermione , Ron spoke up, " Sorry for disturbing you late at night but me and Lav need to sleep here for a day or two" , Harry smiled and said "You two practically live here, so this isn't any trouble" . The four laughed at this statement but for all they know a shadow is watching them….

Hahahaha, cliffy. I'm new to the Harry Potter scene so please go easy!


	2. Facing new challenges

A/N: I usually write this story, when I'm sad and I just broke up with my boyfriend , So this is the second chapter to the deepest moment.

Summary : Who exactly was the shadow that heard Hermione and friends talking?

Disclaimer : I would love to own Harry Potter but fortunately JK Rowling owns it.

            A tearful drop of water streamed down Annabelle's face, hearing her mother say that she's barely going to live through her childhood years. Annabelle started crying while banging her head on the railings of the stairs. The four adults heard a banging sound and quickly rushed upstairs. Harry was shocked at the sight before him. He quickly pulled his child and rested her on himself, he could hear her sobs and the breathes she could barely take. 

" What were you thinking Annabelle?" Hermione questioned.

"You know why this happened" she replied with a glint of anger in her eyes   
 " No, I don't" Hermione said in an angry tone.

"Mommy, I'm eight. I know what death means, why didn't you tell me I'm going to dies in two more years?" 

" Honey , mommy did this for your own good" Harry said while looking at the child 

" For my own good? , how could you not tell me about my life!" she replied while running into her bedroom. 

Hermione looked at the door and said "I'm going to deal with her tomorrow". Suddenly, Ron spoke up " Mione, do you think the cancer affected Annabelle's brain?" 

"To think about it, Anna isn't the sort to do such a thing, she's usually quite responsible" Harry said

"Oh my god" Hermione said while a tear dropped down her cheek.

"It's not likely, you know children, their likely to throw fits" Lavender said trying to calm Hermione down. 

"I don't really know but I think we should visit Ginny tomorrow" Ron suggested 

"Good idea, but in the meanwhile I think I should sleep in Annabelle's room" Harry exclaimed.

            Hermione gave Harry a smile and proceeded to her bedroom. Lavender whispered something in Ron's ear and they quickly excused themselves and went to their bedroom. Harry sighed and knocked on Annabelle's door " Anna, please open the door"

"No" she replied stiffly.

"Please, it's only daddy" 

"No"

"Annabelle Evans Potter, open the door" Harry said

" Is mommy with you?"  
"No, she isn't" 

"Ok" 

The door opened , reveling Annabelle with tear stains on her cheek. Harry bent down , hugged her and carried her to her bed.

He laid her down and tucked her in, he kissed her on the forehead and sat on a couch. 

"Daddy" he heard her daughter say

"Yes, honey"   
"I hate mommy" 

"Now, Annabelle. Mommy loves you"  
"Not as much as you do" 

            Harry became silent for a moment, the child was right , Hermione doesn't love her as much as a mother should, at least he think she doesn't. Ever since they found out about her sickness, Hermione just didn't love Annabelle as much. 

"Anna, you should really go to sleep. We have a long day ahead us." Harry said while dismissing the conversation, little Anna smiled and drifted into an unconscious sleep. "You know, we never really had time alone these days" a female voice said

"Geez, Hermione. Why do you always have to walk in during a surprising time? Is it a suspense thing?"  
 "Maybe , maybe not" she said while sitting on Harry's lap

"You know, you can keep that same smile on your face even at the worst times" 

" I don't like to show my emotions like some Barbie doll (A/N : I'm not into the Harry is a hero and Hermione a damsel in distress thing). You should know I've known you for more then a decade" 

Harry smiled. Suddenly, the telephone ring rang (A/N: that sounds so lame) 

"I'll get it"

            Harry could hear muffled voices coming from the outside  , he just smiled and tried to get some shut eye. Suddenly , Hermione burst in the door, waking Harry up, he could see the look of utter distress on her face "What is it?" he asked , it was worst than he thought. "My parents are coming to visit" Hermione replied.

A/N: So, whatddya think? Hermi's parents are coming , just to let you know, they are skeptical about Harry and Herm's marriage and don't love the baby at all!


End file.
